


Quick Fix

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Fix-It, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: Elio is spiralling in his obsessive thoughts the morning after. Oliver helps put things in perspective.





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Elio POV :)

My mind had been riddled with doubt, was it really genuine desire or was I pining for Oliver because I knew he was out of my grasp? 

Now that I'd had him, I wasn't sure if I genuinely wanted him or my heart was playing tricks on my body. 

Leaving an exposed Oliver on the bed we had shared last night, I walked to the bathroom. It made me dizzy to keep thinking about it, about things we did and those we said. Was it what I had really wanted? I needed to stop obsessing over Oliver, just like I had been doing for weeks. I thought I could just fuck him out of my system but I craved his touch more than I could've imagined. I needed to wash him off me and stop with the incessant worry that muddled my head, I turned on the shower and stripped naked. 

Before I could step under the stream of warm water, I saw Oliver standing in the doorway, "What do you think you're doing?" He almost commanded. 

"I'm just taking a shower, what do you think?" I remarked. My words were too harsh but I couldn't take them back. 

"Elio, I don't regret a second of what happened between us. You should know that." He almost pleaded, probably riddled with doubt himself. Or guilt or fear; I couldn't figure out what. 

"Okay," was all I could muster. 

His eyes locked into mine, then his gaze wandered. It was as though every inch of my skin came alive under his scrutiny. It felt like a switch had flipped in his head and he knew how he was going to remove the intrusive thoughts that had been bothering me. 

He sucked them right out of me.


End file.
